To produce urea, in general, ammonia (NH3) obtained by using natural gas and the like as a raw material by an ammonia synthesis facility and carbon dioxide (CO2) separated at the time of ammonia synthesis are used to synthesize urea (CH4N2O) by a urea synthesis unit (Patent Literature 1).